Office Lovers
by StarsofBeauty
Summary: I had just stolen a cab from a normal guy, only to later find out, he was going to become my new boss! Happy Birthday Lucy ... You just made a fool of yourself totally in front of your new to be boss .. (AU Story!)
1. The First Meeting

**Office Lovers ..  
**_(AU-Story)_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_She had never liked birthdays .. why? Because It reminded of her bad childhood ,  
but also about her mother who died when she was 4 years old and her father,  
who always had that urge to yell at her every day._

The blonde shook the mind of hers mentally, to get rid of them terrible memories which was kept hidden at the back of her head, and went down the street which led to the Huskies Train Station.  
It was a Monday, A ordinary Monday, and her birthday.  
She hadn't even thrown a look at her post mail box, of the horror to see the package and the cards which always was filled with at her birthdays. Always knowing that four of those cards was from her closest girl friends - _Erza, Levy, Wendy and Juvia_ - which she had left when she moved away from the town Magnolia, for almost 6 years ago.

_It sure had been a pretty big party, which also she had been hugged to death by everyone in the guild. And it was also that day she did her best to keep the precious memories carefully in the heart and also the soul of hers, and be so strong she could when they waved her off at the Magnolia Train Station that day she leaved them forever and moved to the big City , called_** The Big Apple - New York.**_ Crying out those salty tears when she hanged out her head out of the open window at the train seat of hers, and waved bye to them all in return to their own waves back at her. Even her voice had been firm but in the same time broken when she had shouted out to over voiced the train's honking; - _**" THANKS FOR EVERYTHING, I LOVE YOU -! "**_, but in the end the train had over voiced her totally and drowned her last words.  
The sound of the wheels scraping against the rail under her while she lean back in the train seat she had booked and sighed out while the tears she had felt before flowing down her cheeks, now another flood of that salty liquid called tears fell down the cheeks again.  
And the image of her tearful but smiling friends from the guild, which she had been a part of for almost 3 years , was after all like a family to her ..now begun to slowly fade out in the view as she fell into the deep sleep she had felt that entire day._

She sighed and got on board the train - 109 - which would led to her job.  
Sure, she could as well have take the half short piece, crossing the Strawberry river and then the small kinder garden, and be there in 10 minutes. But today she had to wear those black stiletto heels she bought from Heart Kreud with 10 inch heels that could kill her feet with suffer and pain, which she didn't even want to even thinking to get. But just the thought of Erza's glaring she got when she was to insecure if she was going to buy them or not , made her to swallow her _"no"_ deep down and buy those murder stiletto heels anyway. Even if it wasn't even her style.  
And the slim suit she and Juvia had shopped after eyeing on wedding dresses to Juvia, it hadn't even been in her taste at all , it was to short and to hard to move in and every single steps the fabric had cut into her legs while given her a faint red mark such nice friend like she was after all , she just couldn't say no after all.  
Yeah, it had been almost a year since she and Gray had got married and now she was pregnant with their first child and was already in the 4th month.

Lucy swore loud when the suit cut into her legs agian and caused her to almost lose her balance in the process.

_Cursed Husky's train companies! Cursed Heart Kreud! Damn boss !_

Lucy did everything she could to not made her look unprofessional in front of people. It was easy to get into such magazines and if you did get there .. with such big scandal or a big fail, you sure could easy lose your job. So she put on a fake smile and cursed inside each time the stupid suit cut into her legs and make a new mark over the first one.

When she finally find her seat, she sat down so elegant she could at the spot and sighed out of relief to finally get the itching fabric to ease against her legs for a while.  
Her purse hung like always , casually over her right shoulder and was always matching the color on her boots.

Suddenly she notice the train started charging for departure but stayed up and she frown of irritation and could now heard a voice -_ which sounded very cheerful .. _, thought Lucy - that they had technical problems and it would take a while before the trains would start rolling again.

**BLOODY HELL!**

The blonde smiled a fake smile, while she cried inwardly of frustration and anger.  
She rushed out of the train and managed to just walk a few feet away from the train when she saw how thousands of people in desperate trying to get of the train , while she thanked herself inwardly for at least avoid that at least.  
She continued walking towards the exits at the train station while she gave a calm wave to the ticket lady seller that lifted her head and shrugged her shoulder while she looked at Lucy with a sad look, that meant - "I'm so sorry miss .." but Lucy knew that it wasn't her fault , she just did her job .. _after all._

When she finally was out from the train station spurning glass doors, she was greeted by the morning suns warm shine against her face, so she pulled on her sunglasses, which she also bought the Heart Kreud (she was tipped off by Erza agian ..) and started to look with her eyes after a taxi who was free to use.

The suit cut into her legs agian, while she cursed out loud and made a old elder lady who was out with her poodle to jump and stare at her with wide eyes and her poodle in her arms. But Lucy didn't care this time, she was to angry and to concentrated on get to her work in time.

_If I get blisters now .. I will sue Husky's Cursed Train Companies!_

Lucy smiled at her little thought.

_She could see herself disguised in court with a loose unscheduled thin dress which also made her move freely in it without trouble, while she accused Husky's Annual Manager for one hell of a pain.._

But Lucy didn't got more time to dream on her little thought so long, because in the corner of her right eye, she saw how a taxi stopped in front of a young man in suit, who also reached out to grab the handle on the taxi door.

She saw the opportunity and sprinted as fast as she could to get there, without even caring a shit if the suit cut into her legs deeper then before, as she grabbed the handle on the taxi. **" Back off .. This is my cab, dude. "**

* * *

If you didn't take up on opportunities, then life would just pass you by. Natsu had learnt this early, and it was so that he had become what people would call a prodigy in the business world, at his young age he had headed a few companies already, after starting up his own successful one that he ended up selling for billions. He was well sought after as not only a potential replacement for retiring heads alike, but also as a consultant, and it was through his consulting that he had landed this new job opportunity.

Rising early, he left his latest conquest to find her own way home. Many considered the young pink haired male to be in a steady relationship, but this was not the case at all, the woman just believed she was in one with him, but he had never told her anything to know otherwise, showering and taking his time, as someone like he was never late, he was always on time, no matter how far after the set time it was. Dressing in an expensive Heart Kreud suit, that fit his body in a way that betrayed the body that hid underneath.

Doing this his whole life had never been his actual ambition but he had none anyway, not after being abandoned by his family so very young and forced to live on the streets most of his life, only getting through schooling thanks to the fact he was eventually discovered and stuck in foster care, but that was no better than being on the streets alone. The only thing he had ever really desired was that security that he always had a roof over his head, and now he very much had that, as he lived in a very high class apartment skyscraper, on one of the higher floors that outlooked the large city, so high up that sometimes you could open the window and touch the clouds, almost the penthouse suite.

It was also this life on the streets, that had caused him, under the smiles and kind words, to be a rather cruel man, one that was not afraid to take what he wanted, as evidenced when the woman that had been sleeping in his bed wandered out of his bedroom, sheet wrapped around her middle, and a confused look on her face. Showing her a kind smile, that was then betrayed by the harshness of his words, pretty much telling her to get out, he had no more time for her, he was out of the door, an expensive suitcase in one hand, a coffee thermos in the other, and a piece of buttered toast in his mouth, making his way down in the expensive elevator and out into the brisk air of the morning.

He was rather determined to have some sense of time on his first day starting his new job, and as such, it was pure luck that a taxi had stopped as soon as he had hailed it, reaching out to reach it only to find himself stumbling back as a stunning blonde had snapped the handle before he could and was already half way inside. He said nothing to her, however, just stepping away and going about hailing another taxi, as when she got into the cab, he was given a very fine look of her long legs and alluring behind as she slid into the seat. Not an overly bad way to start his morning, if you could ignore that he had just gotten his ride stolen.

* * *

Notice how the male beside her backed, she managed to steal the place, while she also got a glimpse of the mans face palm face, and in return she gave him a sweetly smile back and closed the door behind her with a soft push, while she ordered the taxi driver to drove her to - **Vanilla Street 49th.**

The taxi driver nodded in return, put in the gear while he eased a little on the handbrake and throw a look back in the back mirror to check if it was clear, signaled out and drove at the same time, Lucy lean back against the soft backseat, which had a faintly smell of tobacco and beer, while she closed her eyes.

* * *

**.. Office Lovers ..**

* * *

When the taxi finally had arrived , The blonde got out and closed the door, thanked the driver and gave him some jewels money for the ride, before she threw herself against the glass doors to the building in front of her.  
She was greeted good morning by their only guard - **Gajeel Redfox** - and she nodded in return, before she threw herself against the elevator buttons.

**" Morning on you to, Redfox .. "** , she replied back and yawned soft.

**"Delayed, huh bunny - Chan?"** , asked Gajeel with a smirk in his face.

Lucy nodded only , trying to not yawn agian.  
She really hated that nickname he had in her,

_she had got it that time when she had danced in a bunny costume on the manager's birthday and then jumped out of the birthday cake.  
Ugh .. she hated that memory .. But she had done it to get a money rise, and the face of her manager had been priceless and worth it.._

**"Yes , Redfox .., I'm really late .. Unfortunately, because of Husky's cursed electronic fault!"**

Gajeel laughed dark and Lucy hold in a smile.  
The elevator signaled so Lucy stepped in , pressed the 8th button , while the elevator's doors slide back and started slowly to move up.  
Gajeel looked after her and continued to laugh more.

**" Bunny-Chan sure is tough when it comes to her job .."** he mumbled to himself and grinned.

* * *

**.. Office Lovers ..**

* * *

In the elevator the blonde was watching the numbers on the doors with slide down when it reached the second floor, and she took then the opportunity to check herself in the mirror on left side.

She straightened her blonde hair that she had fixed up in a neat but shaggy crest while she also brushed away a few little hairs stripes which came from her side bang and smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

She wore a faint makeup, because she hated people who covered their natural beauty with tones of make-up.  
There was a light tone rouge on her cheeks, which only was to accentuating her fine cheekbones.  
But she also had a neutral weak tone of a dark black eye shadow that she only used to make her eyes deepen a little.  
She also had mascara on her, but it was just to fill in her to over light blonde eyelashes, and nothing else.  
Her lips had a light tone of a pink lipstick, it was only because she was adult and wanted to have a little color on her lips.  
The elevator signaled while it stopped at 6th floor and the door slide up.  
She quickly turned her gaze forward but also gave a warmly smile at her colleagues who stepped in from the 6th floor, each one with a cup of coffee in their hands, and a gray-like folder under their other arm.

The elevator signaled agian and the door slide shut while it started to move up again.  
So Lucy fished out her mobile to check the clock on her display , but instead she saw a lot of messages she got, and she couldn't help but smile a little at it, before she started to read one by one of them.

**"Have you heard that we are going to get a new manager?"  
"No, what really?"  
"Yes .. He is so sexy and hot!"  
"You're kidding, right?!"**

The blonde stayed up with her thumb on the fourth message from her bluenette book lover friend and pricked her ears to listen for more.

_New manager?  
She hadn't received any information about that?_

She rolled her eyes and looked in the corner of her right eye, to see who it was that gossip those news.

Kitty Macoraz and Lizzy Belmy stood beside each other while whispering together like two loving offended fourteen year old.

**"Oh God .. is he single?"**  
**"My goooood! No. .. I heard that he is engaged to -"**

Lucy couldn't hear no more of Kitty's words , because the elevator signaled it was on 7th floor.  
She also saw how everyone stepped out while leaving her all alone to continue up one floor to her work.  
The lift's door slide shut and moved up again.  
Lucy couldn't stop thinking about what Kitty and Lizzy had whispered about.

_How did they knew that we would get a new manager?_  
_Makarov was the best they actually had?  
How could that old man go in retire, already?_

_But this was after all Kitty and Lizzy we was talking about .. and everyone knew that they was famous and known here as - " The gossip girls .. "  
So everyone knew that what they even said ..it could just be one thing that actually was truth .. _

Lucy shook off those strange thoughts she had floating inside her head and placed on her work smile, at the same time the elevator tinkled and the doors slid open.

So she stepped out and at the same time got greeted by her boss's Secretary - **Mirajane **- which also smiled at her and whispered congratulations in her right sighed, but waved away those words and steered her steps towards her workplace.

_She really loved her job._

It was of obstructed from the rest of the workers , but also had a window on the left side so she could get air each time she need it while doing her work. She pulled off her leather jacket, placed it on her office chair's back and was just about to sit down when she got stopped by Mirajane's voice calling her.

**"Lucy Heartfilia!, Can you come over here, for a minute?"**

Lucy sighed, while trying to walk so straight and calmly as she could to Mirajane, who was standing outside Makarov's office.  
Lucy stopped almost in front of her and looked at her.

**"Yes?"**  
**"The manager wanted to see you .. it's obviously important .."**

Lucy sighed, but also saw Mirajane step aside from the door, while Lucy grabbed the door handle and gave a knock on the dark wooden door with the other hand of hers.

**"Come in. .."**

Makarov's firm and dark tone could be heard on the other side of that door, but Lucy took a deep breath and pushed down the handle.

**... Office Lovers ..**

Lucy stepped into the office and closed the door behind her.  
She turned around while giving a smile to Makarov, who was sitting behind his desk with a firm position in his leather chair.

**"Sit down, Heartfilia."**

Lucy did as he said , but she didn't notice, that someone was in the right corner of that room in the dark and also had his eye on her.

**"You called .."** replied Lucy quietly while crossing her legs, but grimaced when the fabric was cut into her upper legs and gave a faint red mark after it agian.  
Makarov closed his eyes and sighed out heavily.

_Would she get fired? No. .. she was the best worker he had?! She was off for a whole month?! No. .. or could it be that she didn't follow his rules to the letter ?! No, it was too ridiculous .. nobody here anyway followed his rules to the letter so .._

**"Heartfilia .."**

Lucy woke up from her thoughts and looked up at Makarov who looked at her.

**"Yes, sir?"**

**"I want you to meet the new head of this company .. and I want you to become his personal secretary .."**

* * *

It took him longer than he wanted to get another taxi, but that was fine, he had left early, for once, and was in no great rush to arrive, it was going to be a long day, they always were when he was taking over as a company head. Resting himself back in the taxi seat after giving the location he wanted to go, **Vanilla Street 49th,**he sipped his coffee while his foot tapped, sitting over the other, his mind already going over the problems he had seen with the company while consulting and working out what might need to be done first.

A Personal Assistant or Secretary would be a must if he was going to get all his work done and not stay back, if there was one thing he hated, it was having to stay back late, it reminded him too much of when he was a child, always getting in trouble and staying back in class.

Arriving just as the clock struck nine, making him just the tiniest pass late, he stode up the large stairs to the building giving a tiny smirk at the guard that stood, glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

**"Metal Head."**

"Ash Brain."

While it might not have seemed it from the scowls and insults, the two had known each other a long time, and could, if the pinkette had ever considered anyone such, be friends, growing up both on the streets and then in foster care, they had grown to rivals as children, but had tended to look after each other in the same hand.

* * *

**.. Office Lovers ..**

* * *

Most of the morning had been tedious and long, paperwork, but when most of it was done, and he had finished with his playful jibes with the older man he was speaking and working with, for the moment, it was when he laid out his first plans on the table, and the top of the list was put into action.

**"Gramps, I want your **_best_**, alright? Someone you know can get the job done."**

"Of course Brat, I've got just the right one, she's not so bad on the eyes either, this one time she -hehe."

**"Ugh, I don't think I want to know."**

The older man laughed, and it was that the call was made;

"Mira; Get me Heartfilia please."

Standing from the chair he had been sitting in, he took a few strides over to the window, looking out at the busy city below, how different it was now that he was up in the tall towers, and not stuck in alleyways in cardboard boxes like he had been, a dark look fluttered onto his features for a moment, that seemed almost as if he wanted the whole world below him to burn under his control.

World domination was now done in corporations and business, not politics, he wouldn't have made a very good politician anyhow.

"You're troubled a lot of the time, aren't you, my boy?"

He turned, and showed a bright smile; **"No. I'm fine, Gramps."** The old man didn't believe him.

Turning his attention back to the window just as there was a knock he turned, and blinked a few times as he recognized the outfit, and the hair, it was the very same girl that had stolen the cab from him that morning, smirking he leant back on the wall, she hadn't noticed him yet, while he waited for their conversation to happen, before he was indicated to, and he came in closer, showing his bright smile, and holding out his hand to her.** "Natsu Dragneel, a pleasure."** He waited, but she said nothing.**"What's wrong? Swallowed your tongue there, Heartfilia?"**

* * *

Lucy looked that way Makarov looked at and eyes widened in pure shock.  
A tall man with a black jacket with a black bag in his right hand stepped forward, and she saw that he had pink spiky hair while his eyes were onyx black  
but she also saw it had small traces of dark mint green in it.

_He was so damn sexy ! _

She could only stare at him, unable to speak a word, and she hate it!

_Why does I feel so damn weak?! _

He walked up to her and stopped a bit in front of her. _" Natsu Dragneel, a pleasure."__"What's wrong? Swallowed your tongue there, Heartfilia?"_ , He grinned big so she saw his near-perfect white teeth broke into a smile, and she caught a glimpse of a tooth that was a bit long and pointy ,before it covered of one of his lip.

The blonde stared at the man and swallowed several times, before stroking the hands of her's on the dress, held out her hand and put on the poker face of hers.

**"Lucy Heartfilia, and don't flatter yourself .. or your ego will grow badly fast and cover that tooth grin of yours, **_Sir_** " **, and she saw now how he looked more like now, and … -

_Hell! It was the man she stole the taxi cab from before!_

Happy Birthday Lucy … You just made a fool of yourself totally in front of your new to be boss ..

she thought and sighed inwardly.

* * *

**R&R**

**Note: A Thread from Tumblr with my Nee-chan - tassietaker.  
****She writes Natsu's part, I write Lucy's. **

– **StarsofBeauty - side work - tassietaker.**


	2. Cold Hearten Bastard

**Office Lovers ..  
**(AU-Story)

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**"Is that any way to talk to the guy that gave up his ride for you?"** He was still smiling, though it turned a little bit more into a smirk, while the older male, Makarov just gave a hearty laugh from behind his desk.

"Aha! A perfect someone to match that tongue of yours, Brat!"

Natsu took that as information that the blonde who had taken his hand and shaken it was rather sharp with her tongue, and he did so like the feisty ones.

"Well, I shall leave you two to get acquainted! Mira! Lunch!" The old man hopped down from the chair that was once his, and now the pink haired males, showing how short he actually was as he almost skipped his way out of the room to the white haired secretary.

Walking around the next and then sitting in the chair, spinning himself rather childishly for a moment before sliding back in, he placed his feet on the table, one crossed over the other, and hands behind his head in a rest like position, this was to be the new COO? **"Gramps promised me you were the best of what we've got here, but cha gonna have to prove that to me if you wanna keep this job, and, I think you might, its a pretty big pay increase, Blonde."**

* * *

She rolled her eyes at the old man who had been her boss all these years, but now was going to leave her life in someone else hands and she didn't liked this man, not a bit. It was right at him which she had stolen the cab, and if it was so _'mighty'_ with he get a ride with just _THAT_ taxi, they could had shared it, but no no, backing out without a word just made her pissed right now when he took up this shit thing when at that time it had happened, hadn't give a shit about it. Looking on the pinkette in front of her take place in the big black office chair at the big office desk in oak, she crossed her arms over her chest when he spoke as she glared in sly at him.

_That weasel! _

Growling inwardly, the blonde walked over to the office desk, slammed her hands rough on the desk, and in the same time gave him a perfect eye view to her hooters. **" Don't even think about play around here,**_ Sir .._** I do my work complete and have been here more then everyone else around, so don't you even dare look down on me .. or you will get a enemy in your **_'team', but who cares ?_** you think you are so mighty in that chair, but you are**_nothing special,_** so don't even think I will threat you like a fucking king! "**, she ended her speech with turning on the heels of hers and walk out from the office, while she used one of her heels to shut the door behind her, leaving the smirking pinkette all alone.

* * *

He just lent into his chair more and let her rant and rave, she wasnt the first, and she wouldnt be the last, but in one way or another, everyone, and he did mean, _everyone_, bent to him eventually. Natsu Dragneel was as much respected in the business world as he was secretly feared, the man that was not afraid to do anything to get rid of what was in his way or to get what he wanted.

Oh, and he did so ever love breaking the will of the feisty ones. It was those ones that made the best… pets… in the end after all. So still snappy and sharp, when completely broken inside, so ready to heel behind him with a snap of his fingers. She would look very pretty with a little collar around her neck~

Eventually, he stood, giving her a little time to be almost all the way to the elevators before poking his head out of the door. "Oi, Heartfilia. I wasnt done yet. But if you wanna go, thats fine, just meet me at that restaurant on the corner of Cherry Grove, Six sharp."

* * *

The blonde didn't know what she would do now after, just made a fool of herself totally in front of her new head, by desperate stealing a taxi from him this morning.

_It was not like she knew that this person would be her FUTURE boss?! It wasn't like he had it in printed on his forehead so how could she knew?!_

She sighed inwardly and wished she could rewind time and stop herself from, making a fool of herself in front of him.

_Shit .._

She felt that his eyes were on her and she could had sworn, they bore traces of humor and even acidity, as she knew very well was from their previous meeting at the taxi earlier this morning.

_"Oi, Heartfilia. I wasnt done yet. But if you wanna go, that's fine, just meet me at that restaurant on the corner of Cherry Grove, Six sharp."_ his voice echo behind her when she turned her back at him and pressed the button to the elevator. Smiling false but so real it was hard to tell the difference, she leaned against the nearest wall behind her , giving a long view of her huge bust again like she had earlier between her yelling in his office. **" You just forget something, **_Sir_** .. but dating is forbidden between a worker and his/her boss. So have fun with eating on your own , **_Mr. cocky attitude._** " **, she ended it smoothly, stepped into the elevator when it arrived and stroke the buttons on left side of her.

Noticing his eyes followed her move, she smirked in sly as the doors slammed together and the elevator moved downwards. _She had won this round ._

* * *

He just shook his head, going back into his office and shutting the door with a snap. _Rather egotistical to think thats what it was._ He thought to himself, it wasnt a date, or at least, he didn't see it that way, but he didn't often see things as others did, after all.

And so, it was around an hour later that he left a message for her on her desk, rather cryptic and rather cruel, but it got the point across all the same.

_You're flattering yourself if you thought that was a date._

He would always have the last word, _always_, Natsu Dragneel always won, and there was no other ways about it. He spent the rest of the day working, ignoring a certain call from a certain someone every time his phone buzzed in his pocket, he was _busy_ and he didn't have time to deal with her odd fantasies.

It was a bitter smile when he buzzed for the blonde once more, he needed her to file what needed to be filed in the right place, after all, this was his first day and he didn't know where everything was, and, after all, she was supposed to be his personal assistant. Spinning in his chair once more he at last flicked out his phone and answered the messages that had piled up while he waited.

* * *

Clicking on the keyboard was the only thing the blonde was doing. Doing her best in the business sure had left physical and mentally tracks on her, but it wasn't visible for other workers or people she met every day, no, those marks was only visible for herself. And the mirror at home. Sighing for the first time, Lucy felt more then bored on the file which was more of the lack of water they got the past couple of years, then money and famously, who Alberona had get.

Groaning low of irritation, she felt someone was looking at her, so lifting her eyes up, she met the one she just had thought about. **Alberona. Cana Alberona, The Office booze lover.**So many parties she had ruined between the drinking and when she got so drunk and had danced tango with the guard, and later make out with a random dude in the big birthday cake, which had been Eleanor Wesley's, and also her husband.

Giving a working false smile she always used when she was in bad mood but had to be nice to the costumers, in return to Cana, which in same way gave a wave and continue her working, the blonde herself head desk her head.

_" Heartfilia , Boss want to see you . "_, a familiar voice and the blonde looked up, meet the eyes of a blonde man, Case .** " Thanks Case. "**, she replied back with a warm true smile, got up from her chair and walked over to the big office door, she knew the arrogant cocky pinkette from earlier where.

_After all .. he was her new boss starting from today .. _

Lucy was about to give a rough knock on the door,when a voice of a male talking low to someone could be heard, and she listened close, before frozen to the spot and about to back away from the door.

_That .. that scum ..!_ , she thought but something hit her in the face and made her fall backwards down on the floor, which also made the hands of hers fly up and rub the forehead to ease the pain._" Ittt .. "_, but when she looked up with one eye closed she growled inwardly when she also notice how her legs was spread for him to see her underwear. _DAMN IT! _

_" Oi Oi, never knew you was so desperate to get rise in salary, heh. "_

* * *

Tapping his fingers on the desk while the woman on the other side of the phone raved and spoke he had a bored look on his face. _"I was busy. — You know its my first day, I told you that. — Yes, I saw her, she said to say hello, babe. — I'll tell her. — Of course we're still on for Friday, how could I forget? — I know." _He bit back a groan after he had said the last part, because there was no way he could say _that _back.

_Natsu Dragneel did not love._

Snapping the phone shut when he was done he gave a tiny stretch, groaning as he did so, before standing, figuring that he should check on the blonde as to where she was, as he had sent the message a little while ago. Speed on getting messages across would be something that needed to be fixed, only to open the door and have it slam into her face, making his own face contort with humor, then only to see how she had landed.**"Oi, oi, I never knew you were so desperate to get that rise in salary, heh."**

He didn't move to help her up, not at all, all he did was lean on the side of the door and enjoy the view she was giving him, that cruel humor still alight on his features.

* * *

_" Shut up. "_, she growled low and looked away. Getting up from the floor she wasn't even surprised to see he was having such humor sparkling in those onyx black mint green toned eyes of his, or that he was getting all the time she tried to get up, a nice and better view of the underwear she had.

**" Why I'm not surprised? "**, she started before brushing off the dust from her suit dress professionally. _" I could scent the smell all the way, that smell of a arrogant dick to a man. "_, she finished before pushing him out of the way as she stepped into his office and took a seat at the chair in front of the oak desk, and turned around with a -_ straightforwardness _- smile on her lips. **" Shall we, **_Sir .. ?_** "**

**_Heartfilia 1 - Dragneel 0 ._**

* * *

**.. Office Lovers ..**

* * *

He raised an eyebrow before snapping the door shut behind her, saying nothing at first to her snide little comments, only leaning himself up on the door after he had closed it, arms over his chest and one leg resting over the other. **"I'm moving you to the office next to mine, I need you closer if you're my assistant."** He completely ignored it, completely, going right into a business mode.

He'd get her back, oh, he would.

**"I want you all moved in there by the end of the day, and early here in the morning, there's a lot that needs to be done and not a lot of time to do it by the time the fall issue comes out."**

The change could have been considered a big one, gone was the cocky young man and he was replaced with someone that was all business, that knew exactly what he was talking about. **"The documents on my desk need to be filed and sent to the right departments, and I need you to set up a meeting for the online department to speak with me, I have some issues with the sources they've been -"** He paused, that tiny cocky smirk back for a moment. **"You're getting all this, right?"**

* * *

_**I'm moving you to the office next to mine,  
I need you closer if you're my assistant.**_

_More like I will get you closer and screw your work every time I get the chance, little girl .. _, she thought with a scowl on her face, as she heard him move around in the room. Taking a seat later on in the office chair of his, while he continue talk to her about what he wanted her to do.

Growling inwardly at his last comment, she leaned forward so dangerous close it was possible, while her voice was sugar sweet toned but still professional enough to trick even a business man who knows these kind of tricks. **" Of course, Sir ..I'm very successful at this kind of things**_, also have my skills over the years been trained by so many men who have shown me everything about how to use the mouth and the hands of mine .. "_, she continued, feeling victory when she notice his loudly swallow when she pulled away, and the spell she had thrown between them was broken.

**_Heartfilia 2 - Dragneel 0._**

* * *

**.. Office Lovers ..**

* * *

He blinked and then swallowed slightly, but cleared his mind completely. **"Good."** He once again seemed to be letting her win. He continued with his instructions, right back into that business mode, before he was done, leaning back on the chair once more and showing her that charming smile. **"And Heartfilia, that **_request_** for you to join me for dinner tonight still stands. You might have thought it was a date, but its not, excuse me for wanting to get to know the person that I'll be working so closely with."** It suddenly seemed as if he was a nice guy, that he was just buying a colleague dinner to better get to know them.

**"You can think of it as what you want. But I do really hope to see you there at six."** There was that smile again, the smile that could often make anyone do what he wanted, his dark eyes with those green traces trained on hers, as if willing her to say yes through something more than just words.

**_Heartfilia 0 - Dragneel 2?_**

* * *

**.. Office Lovers ..**

* * *

She listened close to what he had to say and thought about the work she had on her right now. Lucy would never ever ! And that was_ NEVER_to let a male win a fight. She had learn it from her own father those years alone and her dates had tried to take what they always wanted from the start.

_Sex_**. **_And she hated those kind of men! They was all a bunch of scums and it disgusted her!_

Women wasn't sex object for such people like those to touch and do what they wanted with, no way, women was also a respectful kind and not even close to those kind of sexual things.

_Don't flatter yourself, As hole .. _

_" .. I never said it was a date, or thought about it as one, but according to your ego and arrogant attitude, any woman would think it was a close false invitation for a night drink later and sex in the end. "_, she finished without a single embarrassment of talking about this kind of things in front of her boss.

_" Besides, I never accepted the offer of be your personal assistant, you know? ",_ the blonde got up from her seat as she leaned forward on the desk and gave for the third time today a nice perfect view of the big bust of hers , while she spoke low.** " .. and you are so not my type anyway, **_Sir ..__ "_, before she was gone and just left a faint smell of her perfume around him.

**Heartfilia 3 - Dragneel 0.**

* * *

**... Office Lovers ..**

* * *

He had said nothing, just let her leave, he had not even gone to the place he had indicated that night, as he knew she wouldn't have gone. He thought for a moment to threaten her job, but decided that would seem far too heartless for his first day.

Maybe in a few days time when the first of the cuts started he would show how heartless he could be.

It wasnt till the evening of the next work day that he saw her again, opening her office door, that had indeed been moved next to his, without so much as a knock, his dark eyes trained on her closely. **"I suppose I should take this as you do want the job? I don't have any need for people that are going to fuck me around, Heartfilia. This company his losing money by the shitload, I have to downsize, and if that means getting rid of the **_best_** because she has her own ego, then I don't mind doing it."**

* * *

She had been working on the files he wanted her to do the whole morning and was already on the fifth and last one, when the door to her office opened up and she looked up and meet the eyes she so didn't even want to meet now when she wasn't done yet.

Hearing him small rant around in her office she leaned a hand against her chin and listened, while the pen she was using to write in the document to check the spell wrongs and such stuff, was now clicking against the empty paper she used to clean her minds off sometimes, and made small rhythmic noises.

**"**_ So?_** Kick me if you want to, I work here for my own sake, and if I'm not the one for your taste in this kind of works, then **_kick me, Sir._** "**, she answered back, leaning forwards as she pushed the four files of the work she had done across the desk of hers as she leaned back in her chair softly.  
**" In fact I have been working here for almost 8 years, been the best Makarov had and the only one who done business trips across the country and well .. **_Case was my partner. "_

Case was a sexy nice guy who worked one level under her and more into sports and the nature. They had almost dated once and she knew he had a soft crush on her, but she wasn't even into him like that. And it had ended with a drunk contest on the Clam Bar and later had she been the one taking a cab with him, because he was to drunk to even walk straight.

**" I won't change because some 'new' boss of mine tells me to.  
I'm who I'm and no one can change it.**_ Check and Mate. "_

* * *

**"You misunderstood me, Heartfilia. I'm not telling you to change, and you don't have to rant off all the stuff you've done, or who your partner was. Makarov already told me all of that. What I don't have time for is people who jerk me around, you left me yesterday with no answer as to if I had an assistant or not. It seems you're here today so I guess that means you're takin' the job."** There was a very unimpressed look on his face. **"And as for you bein' here for eight years, in ten I've been the head of over six corporations, consult for over twenty, and am on the Forbes Most Wealthy List, so excuse me for not being impressed that you've only made it **_here_** in eight years."**

He had placed his hands down on her desk, an almost menacing stance, a flicker of danger coming from his eyes for a moment that could make anyone wonder how he had gotten so successful and the means in which he had gone about it. **"Now, if have gotten the facts straight, I expect this done by the time you go home."**He slid the document he had brought with him onto the table and turned to leave, only to have a tiny hand take him around his wrist.

**so excuse me for not being impressed that  
****you've only made it here in eight years.**

_Was he mocking her? Yes he was._

* * *

Growling inwardly the blonde felt the tense mood between them, before she looked into those pierced onyx black toned eyes of his. No way she was going to just sit there, watching him yell at her like no end without she saying a single thing. In her eight years in this kind of business with a sour old man to boss was nothing, then this wouldn't be more difficult then it was! Sure her mother had been a bossy type who always had yelled on her since the day she said her first word. Even her father hadn't been so very different in his way of raising her then her mother.

_No Lucy! That isn't how a future business woman  
is responding a man,Lucy! Lucy there & Lucy that .. ! _

While the bangs was covering the blonde's brown deer toned eyes as the pinkette was still yelling at her, and putting herself into a place,  
she couldn't take it anymore. Glaring at him under those bangs of hers, her heart stopped right there at the scene.

_Has the boss always had such sexy bed room's eyes?_ , she thought but suddenly shook her head mentally at that thought. _You idiot! He is a arrogant bastard who only thinks he is the best of everyone here! , damn it!_, argumentation with herself, Lucy saw him suddenly leave and without she even got a chance to understand or react to her action, a hand of hers had reached out and got a hold of his hand wrist, while she saw leaning over her own office desk.

_" … I'm sorry .. sir, but please .. don't go .. ",_ that voice, so tiny and emotional was not really hers. Well it was hers, but not how she used to talk or speak. And the heat she felt on her both cheeks wasn't even familiar for her to even been feeling before.

* * *

He turned back at her tiny voice, maybe, if he wasnt quite so pissed at her behavior from before he might have taken advantage, but, instead, he just turned, those dark eyes easily finding hers even if she hid them under her bangs.

_She is so damn sexy…_ He didnt fight the thought, after all, he had decided he wanted her from the moment he had watched her walk into what was now his office, she would be his toy, one way or another, if she wanted it or not. Everyone did what he wanted in the end.** "You better not be wasting my time again, Heartfilia."** What he said had not been a lie, he was a rather busy man, and there was a lot that needed to be done to get the company in line with those that were just ahead of them.

He might not have seemed it, as he often turned up to things late, or not at all, but when he was at work, he was all about getting things done on time, time was just as precious as the money they made if they wished to get more, so he was under the impression that unless she was about to do or say something of worth, the would be rather more angry than he was right now.

* * *

**R&R**

**Note: A Thread from Tumblr with my Nee-chan - tassietaker.  
****She writes Natsu's part, I write Lucy's. **

– **StarsofBeauty - side work - tassietaker.**


	3. All Alone at the Office

**Office Lovers ..  
**(AU-Story)

**Chapter 3**

* * *

That was the last time she saw him for a while. Working so high up and not getting much time of a rest or a break time, the blonde didn't complain one bit. In fact, she hated the short time she got in so called _'break',_ according to her new chef's rules and orders, but she loved her work.

Maybe it was because she finally could show how much of a worker she actually was and how Educational filled her brain was of this kind of job. Wearing those tight blouses, the mini skirt which mostly cut into her legs was exhausting, and knowing the guys who worked here could easy get a nice view if she bend down, from the both ways, made her more careful to not drop a single pen or paper.

The maps he had send over before that day was finished and in a little pile on the side at her desk in wood. It was pretty late and she had worked over more then she actually should do, but she didn't want to be the one who blow the affairs just because she didn't finished a part of the works they ordered or wanted to see.

A soft yawn escaped through those sweet delicate lips of hers, and her fingers drop the pencil on the paper,  
like she just lost her strength to keep holding it up like that more.

She was tired, over tired, and just the thought about her nice warm bed, which was indeed standing there ready and waiting for her to get down in and sleep peacefully, made her eyes to shut themselves and not far from it, she face planted her desk, without even thinking about someone was on the other side of her room, working .. _or what you could call it._

* * *

He had to work hard if he was going to get this company in shape, and he had almost been working without sleep, but hard work was what got him here, and he wasn't about to stop now, finding that the blondes work was as impressive as he had been told, and even if she was a snappy bitch, he liked the work he got back from her, and that was worth enough him giving her a raise, he knew she'd been working as hard, if not harder than he was, he rewarded hard workers.

He'd performed more than enough cuts now anyhow, whole devisons made redundant because he couldn't find a use for them to be there that another group could do, the old man was just far too kind to people to let go, but he had no attachment, he didnt know those people, it made it easier, and he likely wouldn't have cared if he knew them anyway.

Running a hand down his face to try and keep himself awake he pulled himself up off his chair and out of the room, over to the vending machine that sat on the other side of the office, seeing that Miss Heartfilia had left her door open.

_And was a sleep._

Huffing with a few long strides he was in her office, giving her a rough poke before dropping a soda down in front of her.  
**"You've been doin' good, Blondie."**

* * *

_Sleep._Yes that is what Lucy really needed right now, and even her parents knew the consequences which could appear if their sweet little daughter didn't got to sleep in peace. Sure she looked like a angel, had a tongue like a cheetah and a vocabulary from who knows where, because no normal person knew such words like she used, and a brain like a nerd.  
The look she had got from her mother, the photo model - _Layla Heartfilia, aca. Leila Moon._Yes, a under cover name instead of her real one, when they was really impressive rich and famous, they did their best to protect their only daughter and future heir at the _Heartfilia Konzern Mansion_**.** But she had surprised them all with stepping down from that place, and in stead became a business woman, and a normal human.  
In fact, she had hated money and luxury so much in her child hood life and still does it. So she sold the Mansion, put some of the money on her bank account, after all .. _she loved to shop different styles of clothes!_

Feeling something poke her roughly, the blonde grimaced softly, before lifting her head up as the brown deer dark toned eyes got revealed at the same time, as she looked around and spot her chef looking at her with a can of soda in one of his hands. Suddenly panic filled her, as she cursed herself for falling asleep while working! That was something you **NEVER** could do in this kind of branch!

**" I-I'm A-A A-Awa-ake! "**, she suddenly blurted out and moved on the papers around her desk, so it looked like she was extremely busy right now.

Noticing the can of soda beside her, she gave the pinkette a short eye look, before taking a sip from it.  
_Had she been drooling?! Talking In the sleep!?_ , god she hoped he hadn't seen her face plant her own desk in lack of sleep or something, _**that would be so - !**_

_Wait .. why am I caring about if he saw me drool or not?  
It's not like he is my boyfriend or anything,damn it Lucy, concentrate! _

Putting down the soda can, Lucy looked up and meet her chef's eyes in the desk lamp's weak shone, while outside the windows it was beck dark like someone just had put a cloak over the sun and the moon. Her hair was messy,  
she knew it damn well, but it didn't matter right now,_ what mattered was those bed room's eyes of_**  
- FOCUS LUCY!" So .. what did you come for, Sir? "**, her voice was caring the tone of someone who had just woke up, which she had just done, _indeed._

* * *

He snorted a little in laughter, pulling up a chair and sitting across from her, popping the lid on his own can and taking a swig and watching as she furiously tried to make it look like she was not sleeping on the job, in front of her hardline, hardass boss.** "I saw you sleepin' from across the hall, thought you could use a pick-me-up."** He gave that can another swig before giving her that ever charming smile. **"I was meanin' to come talk to you anyway. I'm giving you a raise. I've been impressed with how hard you're workin', but if you're falling asleep…"** He gave a little chuckle. **"Maybe you're working too hard."**

Where had the bastard that had almost fired her not a month before gone? He was back to that infuriatingly charming and handsome man he knew he could be.

It was late, just them and the cleaners, and even though he was tried and exhausted, he had that want that only one thing ever fixed, and there was only one person around that could fix it for him without having to call _her._

Another yawn escaped those sweet lips of hers, and she cursed inwardly herself for showing how tired she actually was in front of her boss. She knew she had got a raise, but another one ? Not even Cana Alberona, which had made at least three discovers to why the company was having lack of money sometimes in the end of the months, she still was stuck with the second raise up, while Lucy would get her third step up.

* * *

**_I saw you sleepin' from across the hall,  
thought you could use a pick-me-up._**

Damn it! He had seen her sleeping after all! _And there did the third raise fell .._ , she thought and sighed inwardly in the head of hers. Her brain was hurting, as the head, even her body screamed for a chance to stretch out in freedom from this position, she had indeed sitting in all the way to long. Even her mind started to fantasies and create stuff like changes and -.

_Has Mr. Dragneel always had such eyes, and those rough hands .. they could easy plea- _Waking up from the trance the lack of sleep had caused for her, she notice her eyes was in right level with his crotch. Coughing low she turned away the eyes of hers fast, as she made a gesture to the little pile of maps, which he had given her last time on his visit to her.

_" The case 2 and 4.1 is done, and I send a note to miss Sakura about the table you wanted to order, even mint chocolate will be on the pillows later, she wanted me to tell .. "_, Lucy started, before the desire of get her peaceful sleep over took her slowly. _" …. and condoms in the over desk … "_, she muttered without even thinking about what she was saying at all. Fixing the papers into piles of work to do and work which was already finished and ready for next check, the office where the magazine workers was or the client who had ordered stuff from them.

_She needed caffeine .. right now. _

Getting up from her office chair, she handed him the empty can of soda, before walking so straight she could over to the coffee machine, and brought a vanilla latte. _" Can we take it on your office instead? My lamp is not so good .. ",_ the blonde mumbled, and without even waiting for a answer, she stumbled into his office and crashed down on his couch on all four, as her vanilla latte jumped in the can and ended up behind the big couch. _" Fuckin can .. "_, she muttered and bend over behind the couch, as she gave her chef a full view of those black thongs she was wearing under the mini skirt.

* * *

He nodded along when she rattled off what she had done, before blinking when she mentioned the condoms in the desk, but shrugged it off, that client always expected something that never came after all.

And he did have some standards.

**"Yea', sure."** He nodded, finishing his own drink and crushing it with ease in his hand and throwing it in the bin, before doing the same with the one she had handed him, filing some of the things he still had in his hands before walking back into his much larger office, pausing when he saw the display.

Yes, because he wasnt horny _enough_ already.

Moving in next to her he used his longer arm to reach the can, and hand it into her hand as they hung over the couch. **"Heartfilia. I know you're exhausted, but next time. Don't bent over in a miniskirt and thong, someone could take advantage."** _Someone like him._ And it was that thought he could not resist any longer, his hands coming up from over the couch and resting around her face, as he pressed his lips forcefully on hers, pushing her down into the couch.

Fuck what happened now, he knew what he wanted, _and he was taking it._

* * *

**R&R**

**Note: A Thread from Tumblr with my Nee-chan - tassietaker.  
****She writes Natsu's part, I write Lucy's.**

– **StarsofBeauty - side work - tassietaker.**


	4. All Alone at the Office II

**Office Lovers ..  
**(AU-Story)

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The can was out of her reach and made her almost climb over the back of the couch to get it instead, but the lack of sleep and not been able to think straight, the blonde continued her desperate tries, only to feel a present behind her of a man, as his arm stroke against her's and reached the can, handed it over to her.

Blinking twice, she was surprised to see her boss had helped her, and so close they actually was right now. Her bust pressed against his chest,her neck a little bit bend backwards, as their eyes met in the dim light from his desk lamp. It was to close, to dangerous and way over the line they all had between a chef and his employees No one of them said a word, either did she tried to say something anyway.

Feeling a arm sneak around her waist, as another cupped her face's one side softly,_ " .. I'm sorry I just tried to rea- "_, she started but the rest of the words got stock in her throat, when his lips crashed down on her's forcefully, to silent her and they both fall down on the long leather dark toned couch of his.

Complete surprised and feeling such strong desire by just that kiss he had started, made the blonde to drop the can of vanilla latte, so it rolled down on the floor with a low thud, as her fingers dive into his messy hair, and her lips moved against his, trying their best to keep up with the way he controlled the kiss.

* * *

A tiny groan came free from his lips as her fingers went into his hair and she started kissing back, he wouldn't have really cared if she returned the action, but it was much better that she had done, his lips pulling off hers for a moment to readjust with a nip at her bottom lip before diving back in again, calloused tanned hands running down her body and reaching that bare leg, only to slip up in under, a tiny smirk coming on his lips as he muttered while still so forcefully kissing her.  
**"This is better than some stupid vanilla latte." **

His body pressed into hers a little, not forceful, but showing that he wanted more than just passionate liplocking, his tounge slipping in the next chance it got, running and curling around hers in a rather erotic manner, filled with need and desire.

Hearing a sudden noise coming from the pinkette above her, made her feel in some way more powerful, even if it's had just been a tiny noise, it was a beginning of something she sure had caused with the action she had reply back with. Just by hearing a sound or a pleased noise escape him, made her stronger and the urge of control someone started to slowly woke up inside her, as the desire for sex.

Lucy had never let men decide in bed, either had she been the type of girl who just let them do what they wanted, and then it was fine, no .. I fact she wanted to feel pleasure too, and if she didn't, it was just two decisions to make at some point. First would be to end it , and second would just be her hurting him enough to let him know what he does cause no pleasure for her to enjoy, in fact the opposite of pleasure. **Pain. **

_" No lie .. "_, the blonde gasped low when he pulled back for a moment, before he come down and started to nibble at her bottom lip, while she felt one of his hands pulls back from it's spot and started to travel down the body of the blonde's, until it reached the goal. Her leg he had slipped under with that hand of his was up in the air.

She was about to protest that it was way to soon to be already there, when his lips crashed down on hers again and forcefully kissed her like no end. Feeling skin meet skin, the blonde shuddered, like some kind of electric shock had floated through her body and a low whine escaped her mouth as her tongue meet his, and started already with the tease and the erotic dance, she very knew about. Her tongue did the opposite to his dance around hers, as some saliva dripped out from the corner of her mouth, mixed with his.

Pull away the fingers from his hair, she turned her chin at him and broke the spell he had thrown over her, and breathed heavily.  
_" N-No .. y-you a-are m-married .. I'm s-sorry .. ! "_, her voice was trembling, as she pushed him of her, got up from the couch,  
before she rushed out from his office and to the elevators, as the legs of hers was trembling like her voice, if not more.

* * *

He grunted when he was pushed back and away, falling back on the couch and watching her run for a moment.

_Married?_

Pulling himself up and after her at a fast pace he blocked the button of the elevator before she could press it. **"I'm a lot of things. But I'm not married, Lucy."** He hadn't used her first name much, but he used it now to accentuate his point, the hand pressed up over the button of the elevator was his left, and it was easy to see, no ring, no tan line, no indent, no signs of marriage at all. **"And I don't plan on it."** Marriage? _Pfft_, he had no time for something like that. People could think otherwise, but in the end all that would happen was they would crash and fall.

He didnt ask once more as his lips came down over her neck. **"No affairs to be had, Heartfilia."**

* * *

She felt his appearance press from her back behind, as a rough tanned hand blocked the buttons to the elevator, she had been just about to press. Still a little bit more awake then before, she could feel her legs was still trembling, as her womanhood was pounding in excitement for more.

_This wasn't right._

Maybe he wasn't married, but she knew about the whispers about some white haired woman had been with him on restaurants and they had even kissed in public, and that he was engaged to that woman. Sure it wasn't her business if he wanted to destroy what they both had, but she didn't want to be the reason if it ended. She hated such stuff, and had been about it once, and it wasn't like a honeymoon actually .. _it was more of a horror moon._

She could feel his warm breaths against the neck of hers, tickles softly the skin and made her shudder out of control. It was like the long hallway at the office she was working on sucked the space away and pushed them more together. Lucy started to get hard to breathe normally, as she stared on the hand over the elevator's buttons and felt it. His lips came down over her neck in such tease, which made the blonde to frozen just a second, and later melt of pleasure.

Turning around, brown deer toned eyes meet onyx black ones in silent, and Lucy felt that electricity she had felt when Natsu's one hand had travel down her body and just given her thong a slow stroke, right above the clit, which had been under._ " Promise .. "_, she mumbled, as the blouse of hers unbutton itself and gave him a delicate view of those big breasts.

* * *

He kept kissing at her neck, before she turned, running that strong hand down her body and then slipping under her skirt to tease with one slow stroke, just near where he knew would be most teasing, watching with those slightly unreadable eyes as her blouse popped free. _"Promise."_ It was not an affair, when only one of the people were really in the relationship. Pulling her back away from the elevator with strong hands on her hips, and his eyes locked on hers, using that spell like quality his almost hazel eyes had, he guided her right back to his office, kicking the door shut with his foot as they reached it before going right back to that large couch.

Hovering over her once more his body pressed a little harder, but he went right back to those kisses on her neck, a little more needy now he had her back under her. _"Just let go, Lucy."_ He whispered in that almost hypnotizing tone, _"…Give it all to me…"_

Maybe he just did know how to hypnotize people.

* * *

_Promise._

Hearing him whisper back in same tone she had mumbled, as a answer on her question of truth, she relaxed as his hands roamed around on her body, teasing her in such away, to make her want more. His hands slammed down on those hips of hers, while he guided her back to his office she had been escaped from earlier in pure panic of making another story of being 'her' again. A low whine escaped through those lips of hers, telling she liked what he was doing.

The office door slammed shut behind them, before she fall backwards down on the large leather couch of his, she had been laying on earlier. Feeling his roughly hands touched and stroke every inch of her body,the blonde closed her eyes, and let him kiss her, touch her in such tease and way, which made her crazier and in a trance of desperate needy pleasure.

Any woman could fell in such trap, but it still wasn't like a affair after all .. but in someway it was like one after all.  
Feeling how hard it was to move in the couch of his as she felt him press his body more against her, telling he wanted her.

_Right there. Right now._

Her blouses was suddenly gone as her bra was revealed and holding in and up the bust of hers.

_"Just let go, Lucy."_

His voice was like a low bedroom's voice and made the blonde to shudder of pure pleasure, as her legs was like dead,  
while the hands was on each side of her body._" Y-Yes .. "_, a hush whisper escaped the lips of the blonde ,  
and one of his fingers reached a sensitive spot between her legs, which got her to whine more.

* * *

**R&R**

**Note: A Thread from Tumblr with my Nee-chan - tassietaker.  
She writes Natsu's part, I write Lucy's.**

– **StarsofBeauty - side work - tassietaker.**


	5. All Alone at the Office III

**Office Lovers ..  
**(AU-Story)

**Chapter ****5**

* * *

He was good at what he did, he could make almost anyone shudder and whimper in pleasure with the right touches and the right whispers, a hand coming up to cup at one of her impressive breasts and then give it a firm squeeze and then the other, his jacket and shirt flying off in a quick motion, as his body still pressed on hers, teeth nipping at the bra line while fingers reached lower, slipping in under the thong this time and playing with her clit in such a teasing way. More noises, more whimpers and whines, that's what he wanted right now.

_"I want all of you, Lucy~ Everything."_ He whispered darkly from his place on her chest, a kiss placed after every word.  
_"Mind, body and soul~"  
__How could someone resist such a darkly persuasive voice?_  
He would not add on that he wanted a pretty little collar around her neck and her chained to his bed for whenever he wanted her… _not yet._

A low moan left his lips as he felt her growing wetter to his touches, something hard now very much pressing on the dark pants he wore, hand coming away from her lower lips only to rip bra, skirt and thong free, leaving her completely exposed as he grinded on her with pants still on.

A month was _too long_ between releases for the young COO.

* * *

The blonde felt the pleasure got stronger, deeper inside her, and she just wanted him right there right now,  
but knowing somewhere in the back of her mind this wasn't like her to act like this, she suddenly come to sense again,  
pushed him away when all her clothes was gone,  
as she stroke one finger against the desk of his slowly. Her breasts bouncing softly while she tipped over to the office chair,  
stroke herself like a cat against it, _as if she was leaving her scent on all his stuff._

Smirking in sly, she pushed away one of the documents he had been working on,  
it was easy to tell by how many scribble papers it was beside with texts who didn't fit and wrong calculations of money and stuff,  
as it fell down on the floor in a messy pile.

She felt his eyes on her, and it made her feel bad, sexy , hot enough to not be able to touch her, without getting burnt in the process.  
_" Want me .. ~ ",_ her voice so filled of lust and having such teased tone, she knew always worked on the guys.

Licking one of her fingers, and later let it make a wet trace on her legs, arms even around her womanhood,  
the blonde suddenly smirked once again, climbed up on his desk and spreading her legs,  
while one of her hands stroke itself down slowly to her hood, teased it and pleased herself, while noises of pleasure escaped her lips. _  
_

_If he wanted her._

_He would have to pay a price as well .._  
_she wasn't like other women .. and she wasn't free to taste._

* * *

_He watched with hungry eyes as she crawled around in the nude,  
the way she showed every part of her off like she knew exactly what she was doing, but he just sat on the couch where she had pushed him,  
looking completely relaxed even if his shirt and jacket were gone and something was pressing on his pants making a tent. _

She was _a tease._ He liked _teases._

Slowly, as she pleasured herself knowing he was watching he rose from the couch, kicking his shoes off as he went,  
and pausing just before the end of the desk where it looked as if he was about to climb up on, but instead he didn't, slowly, as teasing as she was,  
he removed his belt, and then his pants, and then boxers, showing the impressive man that they hid, _now completely erect and **ready.**_

_A strip tease for the woman that was pleasuring herself on his desk._

**_"You know I want you."_** His voice still had that dark sexy tone, as he eventually started to crawl up over her,  
brushing where she had been teasing with the head of his member in purposeful ways. _"But I play for keeps~"_

* * *

_Her hands fingers stroke upwards when she saw him climb up on the desk,  
letting the head of his harden erection tease in the same way her own fingers had done against her clit and woman lips.  
It felt good, hot and so sexy it was hard for her to not buck her hips so the harden shaft of the pinkette's glide into her.  
She felt so powerful, knowing everything she had done, made right now had caused his hardness.  
The desk under them both cracked a little when he came down face to face with hers and wearing still that smirk on his lips,  
while those eyes was eating her slowly. _

**_You know I want you._**

Like a wolf on a haunt, her chef had his eyes on _only one thing_ right now, _the forbidden fruit_ under him.  
The blonde woman who was more different then any other woman he had met, as she thought the same about him.  
Sure there was men who could pleasure a woman like that, kiss her like that, but no man so far she had been with, had never,  
and she remember damn well everyone,had never that steamy aura which screamed for a release , or just a hand job,  
even a blow job of a sexy appetizing woman, who sure could spread her legs, _if he wanted a round or two later on .._

_But I play for keeps~_

_What the fuck did he mean with that?_ , the blonde thought, but let it pass, before she felt his hands grab a strong hold of her both legs and spread them so much it was possible, claimed her lips, and then in the same time slammed into her so powerful rough it took the breath out of her for just some minutes.

**_" You w-want t-to ke-ep me-e, eh? "_**_, _she grunted when he pulled away from the kiss he had started.

_She wasn't free .. expensive and rare ..  
__that was two things fitting a woman like her._

* * *

His eyes devoured her before anything else did, taking in every single part of her for later reference, before his hands slid down her body in a teasing motion and then forced her legs as apart as he could get them, and ramming in with all his force, stilling after her had done so to capture her lips once more in that completely overtaken lust he had.

**"Not want to, going to."** He growled at her panted words by her ear, nipping at her jawline before his hips snapped and rolled, slamming into her with that same power each and every time, low moans of pleasure rolling from his throat in time. He'd barely started, and she was already _this_ good.

He was overpowering her now, with the slams and the way he pinned her arms above her head so he could watch her breasts bounce with each motion.  
**"After this, you're mine."**His voice in the groans and moans left no room for argument.

* * *

She could feel his shaft slam more into her for each trust he made, and she wanted more, god she wanted the whole packet if she could.  
Groaning, the blonde felt her hands got pinned above her head, which made her not able to touch or push him away. _He was the one in charge now._

Whines mixed with moans in short gasps escaped through the blonde's lips while the pink haired male continue his marking inside her,  
as he was marking her on the outside as well. _" F-fuck .. ! "_

_She was the horse, and he was her rider._

Struggling with her arms, she heard the desk under her whined in protest of the weight and how it was treated.

**Not want to, going to.**

_He was going to keep her? Tch, for what kind of price? _, the blonde thought,  
before a loud gasp escaped her lips when she felt sharpen fangs pierced her neck side roughly,  
and later the wet tongue of his to ease the pain a bit. She was expensive,  
rare and not so pleased with luxury stuff as those golden coins, called money either.

The only thing she liked was clothes.  
Different kind of clothes, from skirts to dresses, to almost nothing covering bikini's.  
Her sleep was like gone and replaced by pure lust, the urge for being touched by a man, like every woman felt in this kind of times.

He had quicken up the pace and the office desk under them was on it's limit too.  
She hated be bossing around when it come to sex. Being charge for the one in bed was more her style,  
and _not being the little slave who had to listen on his master all the time._

* * *

_His lips claimed whatever they could reach, neck, mouth, chest, it didn't matter, he was taking it all with every hard pound,  
she'd likely have bruises around her wrists from how hard he was holding her down and how much she was wiggling.  
"L-Let it all out L-Lucy~"_ He groaned at her muttered swear, still in that darkly entrancing voice.

Then, he bit down, right on a certain part of her neck, leaving a telltale mark, _was he exactly human to want to have done that?_  
The way he was causing her to burn with pleasure where nothing but sleep had been before? He _wasn't_ even sure himself.

A long lick came up to collect the blood more than stopping the pain before he licked his lips and just went harder,  
aim shifting to try and find that one spot that would make her scream, harder, and harder, deeper and deeper every time.

* * *

She groaned, getting closer for every trust he made into her , or more of slammed, as the blonde got her arms free from his impressive strong hold around those hand wrists of hers, and she clawed his back roughly, _" Ye—es,do it~! "_, a whine in follow of her neck got bend backwards,  
her body shot up like a bullet from a gun on the desk, as she felt the warm liquid which was her orgasm's pussy juices,  
streaming out of her like a river, and mixing with his hot temperature in his release of semen filled her up to the limit ,  
as some leaked out when he continue trust her, and together ride out the wave of pleasure they both had felt and exposed.

* * *

He bent with her as her fingers clawed into his back, yelling out in release as he came inside of her in time with her own orgasm, still thrusting shallowly as he rode it out with her, eyes closed now as he had thrown his head back in time. Their noises had likely alerted the cleaners, who would have just turned and left after the cries and moans.

With one last powerful thrust he slipped out of her with a swish and an almost pop, giving her chest a long lick all the way up to her chin.  
_"Much better than coffee…"_

* * *

She followed his action with the fingers against her lips,  
teasing and challenging her in a way even she knew was a child game compared to what kind of _'players'_ she had meet in the life as teenager  
to this year or twenty three.

Hovering the lips just a bit away from the pulsing length, her free hand slapped away his fingers,  
as their eyes locked, hers feisty and filled with challenge she knew deep inside he couldn't resist.

_A dangerous fruit no one ever had get a chance to claim._

**" Don't play to cocky,**_ it turns me off_** . "** , she muttered with a uninteresting tone,  
but deep inside was the wild cat whirred deeply in a urge of play the games no man ever had been able to resist.

* * *

_"Excuse me." He purred back to her comment about him being cocky, but he cared little, licking his lips slowly and resting that hand back behind his head, as if he was completely at ease, even with his hardened shaft so very close to her lips._

_He didn't act cocky, he _**was** _cocky._

"I will try to contain myself then." He eventually commented, looking up at the roof,  
smirking a little when he wondered how much it would take the desk to break,  
he didn't like it anyway, so it was a good reason enough to get a new one.

* * *

_She broke the eye contact for just a sec or two, as the warm breath escaped through the lips and made the pulsing length in front of her to twitch,  
like it searched after her eyes and call for some attention.  
Playing eh?, the blonde thought, before she crawled up more on the desk,  
as it responded back with a whine in return of the heavy weight._

**" Whatever you say, _boss .._ "**

Seeing he looked up at the roof like not a shit in his way was important, either this game of theirs, the blonde rolled the eyes in sly,  
before she jumped down of the desk, grabbed her clothes and dressed herself in one elegant move, as she walked to the office door of his,  
opened it, made a 'byebye' wave with the hand of hers, as she walked off to the elevators, and knowing she would win the round, this time.

_If he wanted her to come back, he had to beg._

* * *

_He did not beg. Nor would he._

As she waved bye, so did he, giving her a cocky little salute, sitting himself up on the desk with the sound of sticky skin swinging around and pulling his clothing on. While it wasn't finished like he wanted it to be, he never begged to anyone else, his days of doing that were long over and so it was that he gave the desk a little thunk with his foot as he stood, the wood collapsing into pieces and he played a little innocent face for himself, just because he could.

Pulling his jacket over his shoulder and ruffling his hair, he was done for the night now, striding out of his office and locking it behind him,  
looking not at all as if he had just engaged in rough sex, besides perhaps the smell, but there would be no one around but the blonde,  
that was likely now in the elevator going down.

_Round one was over, and round two was just starting._

* * *

**R&R**

**Note: A Thread from Tumblr with my Nee-chan - tassietaker.  
She writes Natsu's part, I write Lucy's.**

– **StarsofBeauty - side work - tassietaker.**


End file.
